


Дин никогда не выигрывает

by avadakedavra, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cranky!Dean, Ficlet, Little Spoon!Dean, M/M, Schmoop, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в мотеле остаются только одноместные номера, Сэм и Дин рубятся в «камень-ножницы-бумагу» — не для того, чтобы разыграть, кому достанется кровать, а чтобы понять, кто будет маленькой ложкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дин никогда не выигрывает

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/gifts).
  * A translation of [#dean never wins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668227) by [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph). 



> Предупреждения: возможен передоз мимими

— Вот ведь дерьмо, — ворчит Дин. Когда Сэм осторожно устраивается позади него и тянется к выключателю, он весь — острые локти и напряженные плечи. — Эй! Я, может, почитать хотел!  
  
— Ну, разумеется, — не спорит Сэм и с короткой улыбкой, которую, слава Небесам, в темноте Дин точно не разглядит, возвращается в исходное положение, поудобнее устраиваясь на продавленном матрасе. — Спи уже, ты же по дороге чуть не вырубился.  
  
Прилетевший под ребра Динов локоть Сэм воспринимает как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Автоматически блокировав удар, он перекидывает руку через Динову талию — для надежности — и подтягивает колени повыше. Теперь они лежат вплотную, соединенные от самых плеч до лодыжек. Дин горячий — куда жарче номера в этом захудалом мотеле в Миннесоте. Он как компактная печка, и Сэм притягивает его еще ближе, чтобы согреться, и удовлетворенно вздыхает.  
  
— Старик! — возмущенно пихается брат. — Я тебе не плюшевый медведь!  
  
— Ты свалишься, если продолжишь брыкаться, — сонно предупреждает Сэм, зарываясь носом Дину в волосы на затылке.  
  
Брат вздрагивает всем телом.  
  
— Ауч! А ну убери свой ледяной нос от меня!  
  
— Сам отодвинься, если так не нравится.  
  
С кровати Дин, конечно, не сваливается — и отчасти это именно Сэмова заслуга, но извивается и пихается знатно. Заканчивает, правда, все в том же положении, с которого начал, разве что, может, даже чуть ближе придвигается: Сэмова нога просунута теперь между его лодыжек, грудь намертво приклеилась к спине, а внизу живота лежит раскрытая ладонь.  
  
— Черт подери, — выдыхает Дин обессиленно.  
  
— М-м-м? — интересуется сквозь сон Сэм.  
  
— Ты как чертов репейник, знаешь же?  
  
— Просто кровать маленькая.  
  
— Готов поспорить, у тебя там еще дохера места, — ворчит Дин, но его тело наконец расслабляется рядом с Сэмовым.  
  
Сэм мычит что-то в знак протеста и усиливает хватку у Дина на животе. Брат по-прежнему не кажется довольным сложившейся ситуацией.  
  
— Я требую реванш, — собственно, это последнее, что слышит Сэм, прежде чем окончательно провалиться в сон.  
  
_***_  
Когда Сэм просыпается, он лежит на спине, в то время как Дин бессовестно развалился прямо на нем. Лодыжка брата всунута между ног Сэма, а пальцы правой руки переплетены с его собственными. Сэм где-то час лежит, тупо глядя в потолок и счастливо улыбаясь.  
  
— А еще говорит, что ему не нравится быть маленькой ложкой, — бормочет он, когда при попытке к бегству Дин с сонным ворчанием сильнее прижимает его к кровати.


End file.
